His Play Doll
by FoxxHannah
Summary: It all started with her console freezing. Maybe then she wouldn't have been teleported into the world of Mario. Join Lia as she goes through the dimension meeting our favorite characters, learning secrets about herself, and accidently falling in love? Eh, who needs love, that's for losers.
1. Chapter 1

_Many times, people have spoken of being transported into another dimension. Many people have talked about how these dimensions would range from ones they have seen in movies, to ones they have never heard of. However, to get to these dimensions is very hard. _

This is stupid!

Lia clicked out of the wiki tab with doubt. Dimension teleporting would be pretty awesome, but when has anyone really been teleported? This is cold hard reality, everything you imagined as a kid is not real. There is no magic, witches, and certainly no dragons! Lia never had the chance to imagine such whimsical creatures when reality came crashing down at the loss of her father and brother. Losing the only people that would always share their creative ideas about the universe and fictional beings, Lia dropped thinking like that. It would only cause her pain.

The nineteen year old shut off her computer as she hopped over to her T.V. After a long day of looking at complete bullshit, she decided to relax by playing a video game. This was the only time she would let her imagination wonder without having the painful effects.

She didn't have to insert her favorite game into the Wii console since it was already in there, all she had to do was click on the little menu box to start the game. She lingered at the start menu of Super Paper Mario, letting the story play out, even though she has seen it every time she comes to play, and replay the game. As the little clip played out, Lia couldn't help but imagine being teleported into this game. Heck, it would be one hell of a time!

As soon as the cut-scene ended, Lia clicked on the start button and loaded up her game. She reached over and turned up the volume on the T.V., making the background music fill her small apartment. Entering the room where the final boss, Dimentio, was, Lia leaned forward, determined to beat her time in defeating this battle.

She cursed out loud when Mario ended up dying. How could she let that happen? This was her fifth time playing this game, and this was the first time she lost. She ended up blaming the controller for its indirect controls that it gave Mario.

As she entered the boss battle again, Mario seemed to glitch slightly everytime he moved. The glitch ended up slowing him down at the same time, resulting in Lia losing once again.

"Oh freaking hell!" She lashed out, smacking the controller against her couch.

She decided to press the menu button to check the batteries. Ah ha! So it must be the batteries! Lia stood up and headed to the cupboard to fetch the fresh batteries this controller was lacking. Upon returning to her T.V., she noticed that the colors on the screen were inverted. Huh, she didn't remember there being a setting to invert the colors?

Reconnecting her controller, she tested out the now dark looking Mario, his moves correlating with her demands. Entering the boss battle for, hopefully, the last time, Lia began the same procedure of leaning forward and focusing only on kicking Dimentio's butt. She raised her hands up in victory when the robot collapsed and Dimentio was giving his final talk. However; the screen froze as Dimentio was barely teleporting.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Lia muttered, standing up to go fix the Wii; and by fix, I mean bang on it till it started working again.

Crouching down in front of the console, she banged on the side slightly, looking up at the screen from time to time. No change. Gosh dangit. Looks like she'll have to turn it off and start again. She angrily pushed the off button, looking at the screen to make sure it turned off. No change, again. She rubbed her forehead with irritation.

"Great, now I broke the goddamned thing." She muttered under her breath.

Trying the power once again, she received a short shock causing her to yelp. Now it was shocking her? What else can she manage to break?! The angry girl leaned down to unplug the Wii in order to try and fix her screen, but once again, she was shocked. Getting tired of the Wii's antics, She decided to just unplug the whole T.V. Tracing the cord that led from the T.V. to the outlet, she unplugged it.

And for the third time that day, there was no change in the T.V. screen.

She threw her hands up in annoyance. Great, now she'd have to call in the electrician! She kicked the table holding the T.V., only to cry out with frustration and pain as she brought her toe up to caress it. She lost her balance, trying to grab onto anything to break her fall, only to grab a hold of the Wii and make it fall down with her. Her head collided with the ground in a sickening thud, the Wii breaking instantly beside her fallen form. As she blacked out, she watched as what she thought was the T.V. finally turning off, the screen sparkling white and clouding what was left of her vision.

Hey, at least she was able to turn off the T.V.

* * *

**_Yupp, here is the introductory chapter! Yayyyyyy!_**

**_I'm so excited to start writing a Dimentio story again. Seriously, I love writing that crazy psycho path :)  
So if you already read my other Dimentio story, I guess you can already spot the differences in this rewrite than what I had written before?_**

**_Aw god, I am just really psyched for this story. I have no reason why, but I just really am!_**

**_Also...Just to remind everyone, this story will be taking place after the destruction of the Chaos Heart. Just to clear things up! :)_**

**_Don't forget to comment, tell me what you think about this chapter, what you think is going to happen, all that shnazz. Also, favorite and follow for weekend updates! :)_**

**_I'm going to say this only once so that I don't have to keep repeating this for every chapter: All Super Paper Mario characters don't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo. Any references I might make also will belong to their rightful owners. Lia and any other OC belong to me._**

**_Until next time..._**


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't belong here. What was he even doing in this place?

Dimentio sat up, rubbing his throbbing head as he looked towards the city of Flipside. Man, did it take him long to get here.

After the fight for the Chaos Heart, and the destruction of all the dimensions, he appeared in Underwhere. He had no clue how he got there, all he did was disappear to save his last shred of dig- I mean to heal his "minor" wounds. Bleck must've seen this coming, he must've been the reason he got sent to that god forsaken place. While he was healing, he wasn't even able to teleport out of the damn place, so he walked. He walked for miles before he found an elevator; which was pretty foolish to have considering this is where the dead were kept, that headed up and sideways, which was exactly what he needed to get to where he was now. The elevator was old and rickety, and because of it's lack of use, it tumbled into the wheat field a mile short of Flipside. This is where we find Dimentio now.

He looked to the side, spotting the broken elevator that he crawled out of not only three minutes ago. He glared at the blasted thing before setting his sights on the city before him. His weak legs wobbled underneath him as he stood up and started walking into town. If he was correct, everyone here would've already heard about his corruption to the dimensions. News sure does spread like wild fires around these parts, the example being the huge 'Thank You Mario!' banner hanging on the city's entrance. Dimentio scoffed at the banner as he made a left into a dark alleyway. His suspicions being confirmed, he had to find a way to disguise himself. His plan to go back to castle Bleck was out of question, I mean, why would they take him back after _that_?

If they wouldn't take him, maybe they'd take in someone else...

His new objective was to find one of those sleazy jacket-wearing dealers. Surely this town had at least one guy like that. Winding through the alleyway, Dimentio tried to steer clear of the shifty-eyed, high collared men who leaned against the walls. He might be the destroyer of dimensions, but he sure as heck wasn't in any condition to deal with these dirty men.

He finally came across the ally store he was very familiar with, since this was the place where he was able to get his very first dark magic books. Opening up the door, the ringing of the bell alerted the store clerk as he entered through a curtain on the other side of the counter. Upon seeing Dimentio, the clerk leaned against his potion cabinet and examined him.

"Mm, mm. Well if it isn't the devil 'imself. Whatcha doin' here, man?" The clerk asked in a thick country accent.

Dimentio let his normal demented smile cover his features, "Let's not take time to exchange pleasantries. I came in here for a reason, Tim." The clerk, Tim leaned forward slightly raising an eyebrow. "I need a potion."

Tim examined Dimentio once again before he pushed off of the cabinet and shuffled through some of the more...deadly potions. "Whatcha need, scout? Any type of potion in particular?"

Dimentio moved towards the counter, now resting his weight on the counter, "First off, do you have any healing potions? My own healing powers are a little...exhausted." he described, rubbing his hands together to try and show that no sparks would come from his hands.

There was a moment of silence between the two men as Tim shuffled through the cabinet looking for the requested potion. Once he found it, he popped off the lid and poured the amount needed into what looked like a shot glass. Dimentio bitterly swallowed the sickening substance, feeling the effects almost immediately. Handing back the shot glass, he seemed to think about how to describe the next potion.

"Do you have a potion that can...transform my features or something?" Dimentio asked timidly. He still wasn't very fond of the idea of having to change his appearance in order to go apply to stay at Castle Bleck once again.

Tim gave him a crucial stare as he told him, "Naw, I don't have a potion for that." Seeing Dimentio's cold stare made him quickly add in, "But...but, I do have some here spells."

"Fantastic, I'll take that." Dimentio replied nonchalantly.

Once the clerk told him what page to look up and gave him a short briefing about the side affects it had, Dimentio was sent to the back room where he tried out the spell. Looking into the mirror after trying, he let a crazed smile leave his lips.

"Like an evil flood, I will wash away all dimensions this time."

* * *

When Lia woke up, the first thing she did was rub her head. How long has she been out? Only a day? A week? Had anybody tried to get her?

She cracked one eye open, only to close it when a bright shining light blinded her. The girl groaned as she rubbed her eyes, but made no attempt to open them again. Well, that was until she was drenched with ice cold water.

Quickly shooting up, she hit her head on what appeared to be the bucket that poured water onto her. She laid back down and covered her head once again. "Oh god that hurt." she muttered, rubbing the throbbing goose egg.

"Awe, look what you did you big doofus!" A light sounding voice scolded.

"Come on now, it's not like I meant to hurt the lass on purpose. She just came shooting up outta no where!" A more deep Scottish accent replied.

Who were these people?

Peeping one eye open, Lia was met with the bright light once again, and slowly sat up, making sure that the bucket was nowhere near her head this time. Once she has in a sitting position, she let her eyes adjust. The grass she was sitting on blurred in and out of focus as her vision started to become more clear.

Wait.

Grass?! When had she gone outside?!

Her eyes widened as she looked around. Yupp, she was definitely outside.

"Hey, are you alright?" the light voiced person questioned. Lia looked towards the voice to see a small girl wearing a yellow poka-dot dress. Oh, and her skin and hair was green. Totally normal right? RIGHT? "Uh...Hi, I'm Mimi." The girl said uncomfortably, shifting between her feet under Lia's stare.

"And I'm O'Chunks. Pleased ta' meetcha!" At the sound of someone else's voice, Lia turned her head to find a large man with a red beard and large hands. Looks like Wreck it Ralph in person, heh.

Lia looked between to the two before she let a crazed giggle leave her lips. Mimi and O'Chunks exchanged uncertain looks as Lia's giggling fit confused and scared them. "Are you guys for real?!" Lia called out, her crazed giggling disappearing into a wide smile. "I'm still knocked out, aren't I?"

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest as she sized up the crazy girl before her, "Well you wouldn't be talking if you were, idiot."

O'Chunks leaned closer to Mimi and muttered, "I think it's time we take her back to get checked out. She's obviously had something traumatic happen to her. Must be in the denial stage."

Mimi nodded her head in agreement as she turned towards the girl who was now pulling at the grass. "Huh, I don't remember anything feeling so realistic in my dreams. Cool."

Mimi stepped in front of O'Chunks before they could grab her and muttered, "I think it's be better for both of us if we knock her out while doing this. She's seriously so loony-crazy right now!"

"I can hear you. And I'm not crazy, I'm just simply stating observations I'm making about my dream." Lia added onto their conversation.

With one last look, O'Chunks nodded his head as he headed over to the girl. Since she knew what was about to happen, she crawled as far back from him as she could, refusing to get knocked out. "Sorry lass, but I gotta do what I gotta do." and with that, he brought down his large fist against her forehead, knocking her out almost instantly.

Mimi leaned over her unconscious body, "She's a weird one. What do you think she means when she says that she's in a dream? As far as I know, We are awake and real people."

"I dunno. Like I said, must be denial. Maybe Nastasia will be able to help her out once we bring her back to the castle." O'Chunks stated as he heaved the crazy unconscious girl over his shoulder and headed towards the pathway leading up to Castle Bleck.

* * *

_**Ahhh, Lia, what a crazy loony bird you are being towards the only people who found you.**_

_**Dude...guys...people. Two chapters coming out way before the weekend? I'd say today has been very productive.**_

_**I hope you are enjoying what I have written so far and that you hope to stick with this story!**_

_**Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think, also to favorite and follow so you can check out the weekly updates!**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
